bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ikkaku Madarame
Hair could someone mention that in the last episode that when he remove the wig a single strand of hair appeared, showing that he is not bald and does shave his head Fawcettp 14:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I thought that the single strand of hair was left over from the wig, as Yumichika had glued it to his head and he had to rip it off. Also, wasn't that a filler episode? They don't fully count as facts, do they? Akami.40 14:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Fillers are included as just as much as anything else manga and anime or sources and count toward the series canon. Anything outside of those two mediums such as movies, and games are not considered facts but are included on the site more commonly under appearance in other media.Salubri 14:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Anime Filler is not canon, no matter what the people who run this wiki want us to believe. Only the manga is canon. There are too many discrepancies between the anime and the manga for both to be canon, and since the manga is the original source, only it is canon. I don't see what's so hard to understand about that, or why you admins feel the need to try to shove obviously non-canon anime material down our throats as canon. Very few people who know about Bleach agree with saying that Anime filler is canon, which is one of the main reasons that a lot of people on respected Bleach forums the internet over don't consider this wiki to be a valid source of information regarding Bleach. Any site that considers Amagai to be a canon captain, and lists Seigen Suzunami in their list of captains is a joke. I'm not trying to be a dick about this, but really, why do you cling to the preposterous notion that anything other than the manga is canon? It just makes this wiki look bad in the eyes of most Bleach fans. It wouldn't take that much work to just have a little message on non-manga pages that says "This material is not in the manga,and is considered non-canon by most Bleach fans". I don't understand why you think it's a good idea to continue this line of reasoning when it's obvious to anyone who knows Bleach that anime filler is not canon. It's infuriating, and inexplicable to me that you refuse to change in this regard, and it's the reason that I tell people not to use this site as a source. Saying that anime filler is canon puts the accuracy of all of the information here in doubt. CorpusDei 05:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) This is a prime example of someone not knowing what they are talking about. No one ever said that anime was the main source but its where the good pictures come from its where the coloration for the characters come from its where anything that can be visually discernible comes from. Manga is the official canon as its written and drawn by Kubo but anime has its position as a secondary source for the previous reasons as well as the fact that it follows most the manga with the exception of filler arcs which aren't canon at all. Why your even a member of this wiki i dont understand as your not basing any of your argument on facts that can be shown on this site. No one ever said amagai was a manga based captain and in fact it clearly states in anime only. Segian is listed as a captain in game only. If these so called respected forums and other places on the internet are so informative it would be funny considering i have never seen not one one site that has one iota of informative bit of info on bleach. You interject yourself into a situational conversation, and think you know what your talking about. What i was referring to is that the information on fillers are placed in the site just as all things related to bleach but it does not constitute actual canon. So know what your talking about on and off the site as you seem inclined to express your one sided and uninformed opinion about stuff you dont know about and if it continues to be a problem do us all a favor and leave. Go back to your respected forums where you can speculate your fan fiction and debate to depth with no capability of actual source reference. Im quite pissed off that you would have the nerve to get on here and talk about this site as if what your saying made any sense or possessed any fact when you apparently don't look into any of what you seem to think you know.Salubri 07:30, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The words canon and filler never appear on any page of this wiki. In your above message you said "Fillers...count towards the series canon". I rest my case. You can be self righteous about how important you think this wiki is all you want, the fact is that until you make a clear distinction between canon and filler, this site is of dubious trustworthiness. CorpusDei 15:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Surely though, a single joke from a non-manga filler can hardly be used as proof that Ikakku shaves/is bald. Seems to me to be a bit iffy. BollyW 07:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh this is just ridiculous. His description stays a bald. He obviously is, cause every time someone even mentions the word bald he flies off the handle. Minato88 18:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The strand of hair was from the wig, which had been glued to his head. He's bald. Ranting and raving about filler aside thats the end of it. But on the rants of canon or non-canon. No abilities or traits shown in the filler arcs are any different from how a character normally behaves in the non-filler arcs of the anime. Ichigo didn't use any abilities he didn't already show or hint at in the other arcs in the New Captain, Zanpakto Unknown Tales arcs. So maybe a couple of characters are invented and plotline is made up, but no one counts that as canon anyway. OK this is ridiculous. Seriously it was Anime-Only. He always gets mad when anyone says anything about his baldness and it WAS ONE ONE!! hair. I am marking this discussion closed. No way is it being changed. If u want to make a note below asking to put it in the Trivia, but I would call that junk and i'm sure others here would as well. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia *Ikkaku does not wish to have anyone know of his Bankai, as he wishes to fight and die under Kenpachi's command. He knows that if anyone were to know of his Bankai, he would most likely be promoted to Captain, and thus, no longer be under Kenpachi's command. *The only ones who have seen Ikkaku's Bankai are Yumichika Ayasegawa, Keigo Asano, possibly Renji Abarai, and Tetsuzaemon Iba, who reprimands Ikkaku for not using his Bankai to complete his mission during the Battle of Karakura. Captain Sajin Komamura told Iba not to worry after his conversation about Bankai, saying, "My senses seem to be failing me today," implying that he heard them talking about Ikkaku's Bankai, but would not acknowledge it. In the second movie, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto also see Ikkaku use his Bankai. However, this is not to be considered canonical, at least until the current story arc ends. In a similar vein, during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc , Soifon, Shunsui Kyōraku, Jushiro Ukitake and Ichigo Kurosaki witness his Zanpakutō spirit using it as well, though whether they know it is his Bankai is not yet known. *Ikkaku has only been shown using Bankai one time within the manga and anime; it is only shown once again in the second movie (Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion), and then used by Hōzukimaru himself in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Arc. *The two losses Ikkaku has suffered in battle are a direct result of his hesitation to release his Bankai, as seen during his battle against Ichigo and Poww. *Ikkaku is also the only member of the 11th Division known to achieve Bankai, as even his Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki has not yet achieved it (nor even knows his sword's name). Yachiru is never shown using her sword so the extent of her abilities are unknown. *During episode 63 of the series, when Ichigo decides to have another friendly fight with Ikkaku (with wooden swords), there is a scar that runs down the left side of Ikkaku's chest. This was a serious injury caused by Ichigo during their battle, and since then, it has never fully healed. This scar is then shown in the rest of his appearances where he is bare-chested, including but not limited to his fight with Edrad Liones, when he uses his Bankai, and episode 228. It even appears in most video games that feature his Bankai. This makes him the first character to obtain a permanent scar from a fight with Ichigo, the second being Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Can anyone please explain to me, how ANY of the above triva is anything but junk? The a lot of it is should be obvious from reading the article and the rest are of limited appeal at best. I am not even happy with the two trivia I left on his page! Can't anyone think of a good trivia for him? Like something Kubo mentioned about Ikkaku in one of his interviews? Something form the databooks that's not included in the article? I added what he said about the 7th division in the Bleach bootleg, can't you guys think of trivia along the same vain? Or do you guys actually find one or more of the above trivia actually useful and not junk. Tinni 01:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Master Spearman Master Spearman: Ikkaku's zanpakutō is a spear-type weapon while in Shikai form, Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons. Is this section necessary? Can't we put it in under his Master Swordsmanship Specialist section? --Shinitenshi 05:33, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think it should be something along those linse. I replied with a very similar answer in Lisas forum. Minato88 05:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It will be handled when the article is properly referenced and maintenanced which i am currently in the middle of doing. Think you.Salubri 07:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hōzukimaru Shikai Isn't Hōzukimaru actually Sansetsukon rather than spear (as he noted in anime ep.26)? Firelake 16:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Hozukimaru is called a Sansetsukon in its Shikai Special ability. Minato88 18:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Profile Picture I know that the vast majorities of character articles are having their profile pictures updated...so I thought that we might want to bring in the Ikkaku article on this too. I may not be an administrator, but I would like to propose this image Mr. N 01:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying no, but where's that angle from in the episode? I mean, for this shot you got. Arrancar109 01:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) While I agree that Ikkaku & Yumichika (for that matter deserve) new pics, I do not like this example pic. Surely there has to be a better pic of him from one of the newer episodes. Minato88 01:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) My only quarrel with this is that it looks like it's from an angle above Ikkaku's head (hence the heightened shoulders); otherwise, I'd say it's a good shot. I think Yumichika's was updated awhile ago. I think it's from the Arrancar arc though. Still, I'm fine with Yumichika's, but if a better one is found, we can use it. However, it depends on what the replacement shot for it would look like. Arrancar109 01:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I see. The angle is the problem...Well, I have three other possibilities that are a bit better angled (they are from the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales Arc though). I apologize if I am putting up too many different shots (just trying to be helpful) Mr. N 02:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Lower right. The one with him looking forward. Good angle, shows his habit of carrying a sword, and a normal lighting. I think most characters should be in normal lighting as well. The only exception is most of the Zanpakuto Spirits, since they seem to have a weird habit of only attacking at night. Anyway, yes, #3: Ikkaku with sword, looking forward. Arrancar109 02:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree. That one's quite nice. Twocents 02:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I guess i'll make it unanimous, I like number three. Minato88 02:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty, I put it up. Thanks for the finds, dude. Arrancar109 03:02, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hōzukimaru Bankai I have a question about Ikkaku and his Bankai. When Ichigo and Renji use Bankai their outfuts undergo a change. Thus far, they are the only two Shinigami who have been confirmed to do this. Yet in the second movie, Ikkaku used Bankai and his shirt disappeared. In the Anime and Manga his shirt had already been destroyed so its impossible to compare. Still, should it be noted in his power and abilities section under Bankai that his outfit undergoes a change or should we wait until later as I feel he will once again use his Bankai. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No because Ikkaku's bankai doesnt add anything. Renji's is certain but Ikkaku has to date only used it once in the manga. He doesn't gain any additional clothing like renji does. As you have already stated he has already lost his shirt previous to its use as its a last resort. Also Movies aren't canon anyhow. Salubri 00:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the response. I'll wait until there is Manga and Anime based evidence to mention that Ikkaku's appearence undergoes a change. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Gift for Yachiru I've removed the bit saying he turned Yachiru's scabbard into a scooter for her birthday, as I can't find a source for it. If anyone can find a source, please include a reference with it next time, or else will just be removed again, as per the manual of style. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just when I delete the collection of colourful bleach chapters I was sharing online, you bring up an issue regarding it. Anyway, Bleach Bootleg pages 52-53 has the colourful bleach chapter that shows Byakuya discovering the Women's Association base in his room. In the chapter Yachiru is riding around on a scooter that Ikkaku made for her birthday. It is not her zanpakuto scabbard or some such nonsense. I mean the line you removed did read: "add wheels to her Zanpakutō's scabbard, allowing her to run with it without it being dragged behind her and turned it into a scooter for her birthday." -.- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Not Left Handed it is stated that ikkaku is Left handed and ambidextrous!! unless i'm completely wrong i thought you either had a particular favoured hand OR were ambidextrous, as it means being proficient with both hands??? Nick D Wolfwood 16:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ikkaku's sparring after soul society nothing is mentioned of Ikkaku sparring with the 11th squad members and Ichigo turning up to fight him before running away form Zaraki. I don't want to put it there as i don't have the reference. also the grammar in this article is pretty bad. I'm going through to correct various sentences that don't make sense grammatically. Please let me know if this is OK. Nick D Wolfwood 16:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for you help with the grammer of the article. It is much appreciated. Also, the reference you are looking for is Chapter 180http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/180/07/. Please refer to the Manual of Styles on how to reference if you do not already know how. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Raietsu Ikkaku Should have immensive spiritual power because he is captain level as most of the time it says if they found out about his bankai they would promote him Aka: his bankai grants him even more raietsu than he normally has. ikkaku should have bigger raietsu as he is captain level and has bankai i reccomend putting him as immensive Where is it ever said that he was captain-level? Having a bankai makes you powerful as it is a rare accomplishment and it has the capability of putting you on par with a captain, allowing one to hold there own against one. He has never fought a captain, has never beaten a captain and he is only captain-level in that he has attained bankai. But that doesn't signify him having reiatsu that can rival a captains. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Ikkaku clearly said to renji if they found out about his bankai to renji they would promote him to captain and he wouldnt be in the 11 squad anymore so he can probbly beat people like hitsugaya or mayuri in 1vs1 by overpowering them with raietsu as most of the time he has showen as a raietsu beast when he uses his bankai :Ikkaku is making an assumption, one which looks silly given that Renji, whose Bankai is well known about among the Shinigami, has not been made a captain. And it is speculation at best to say that Ikkaku could defeat Hitsugaya/Mayuri. And we do not engage in speculation on the articles. But even if he was, it would not make him "Immensive", or even "Immense". The two of them are at the top of the "High" level, but we cannot say they are "Great" yet, as we have no prove of it. Btw, the Reiryoku page has clear definitions of the power levels. Also, please remember to sign your posts. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:52, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :First you need to sign your posts. Secondly what he says is that he has told no one but Renji and Ikkaku that he has bankai because there would be others telling him he should become a captain just as Renji was. That does not mean he is qualified to be one just that there maybe those that assume that he should because there are vacancies. Also Renji asked him because he could use bankai, that alone doesn't make someone a captain nor does it mean they are comparable to a captain. Renji's use of bankai against Byakuya proved that much and as i stated. Ikkaku has never faced a captain, and he has never beaten a captain or anyone of that level. Your stating personal assumptions not based on fact. The fact is he is neither on the level of Hitsugaya who in fact is one of the strongest captains possessing the strongest ice-zanpakuto in soul society (a issue not really important based on the fact that to be a captain is to possess another level of power anyhow). He isn't even on the level of Mayuri who is not the greatest of combatants, but still is a captain, leagues above Ikkaku. There is no proof to your claim, until Ikkaku either is a captain or has faced and beaten one, there really is no argument. Speculation on what you think he can do is not proof of ability beyond what is shown. What is shown is that he is a capable fighter of the highest level as of lieutenant level, who happens to have bankai that canonically to date has only been used once in the manga. Also in his fight vs. poww its even stated that his bankai could have saved him and got him a win but the it is not even on the same level as comparable a captains. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Beast Swords I've checking through this articvle and there is nothing on his beast swords appearances. i know there aren't any but he was attacked by the tentacle toju and was fighting the gang with HIsagi, Iba and Kira at least. i haven't watched the rest of the best sword episodes so i'm unsure if he has anymore appearances Nick D Wolfwood 11:19, April 9, 2010 (UTC)